Any Other Way
by DioLink
Summary: What if Dean couldn't bring Sam back? Character death.


**Any Other Way**

Summary: What if Dean couldn't bring Sam back from the dead?

* * *

"Dearly Beloved." The minister's words tore at Dean's heart as he stood beside the oak coffin that held a large range of flowers on top...Sam...his baby brother...was lying inside. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of young Samuel Winchester... Samuel Winchester was born April 2nd 1984. He was raised by his father with his little brother on the road...his journey ended but three days ago. He was a happy child, lived a normal life..." Dean's eyes turned into a fiery glare as he looked to the priest. How dare he. How dare that priest talk like he knows Sam! Like he knows everything about Sam!! Sam was far from normal! Sam didn't have anything close to a normal life! He wasn't happy! He was fighting this stupid life day in and day out from the moment he could walk on his own!! How dare he! "Ashes to ashes...dust to dust..." Dean's teeth grit so hard he felt the bones nearly shatter in his mouth. "Amen."

XxXxXx

The night had come all to fast. Dean still hadn't left Sam's side, dead or alive Sam needed him...or was it more...Dean needed Sam. "Amen..." Dean's lips barely spoke the words as he refused to turn his eyes from the picture of Sam...he looked so happy...he looked so peaceful...he looked so normal...and to know that Dean had failed to protect him, that Dean had failed his mother, his father and now his little baby brother. The same baby brother he had promised every day that he would protect him from everything! Because Dean wasn't there he was dead, because he failed...Sam was gone...Dean felt...no...was...dead inside. He would give up everything...he would watch him mother burn in front of him again...just to have a fight with Sam. To know he was at least alive, that he was at least still here. But he was alone...all alone.

There was no mother to cry into, there was no father to talk to, there was no Sam...no Sam to try and hide your feelings from...not even a damn pet! Dean would settle for anything...even those fuzzy little hamsters he always despised. "Dean?" A delicate hand wrapped around his shoulder. Turning to look back Dean found Cassie standing there. The only woman he had ever fallen in love with, the only woman who had broken up with him. The only woman Dean was honest with, tried to be normal for. She had come to the funeral as comfort...she hadn't stayed long though. Perhaps she was sick, her skin was sickly pale.

"Cassie..." Dean barely breathed, he was scared to talk, scared he would start to cry. He was trying so hard, so damn hard to be happy...to be happy that Sam was finally happy...that Sam wasn't suffering from those damn headaches, that Sam wasn't being attacked by everything ghoulish out there.

"I'm so sorry..." Her arms wrapped around him and Dean's knees couldn't hold him up anymore, he collapsed...he fell to the earth and he held his breath in her hair as he clung his arms so tight around her. He said nothing...nothing had to be said. Dean was a wracking mess of tears and breaking hearts.

Every time he took a breath his heart would rip, every time he blinked, every time he spoke or heard anything, anytime he felt anything...his heart ripped time and time again...he knew...he knew that Sam's death was his fault...and nothing was going to make him change his mind, going to make him feel better. "Sammy...I'm so sorry Sammy..." Cassie stroked his back. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Sammy...I'm so sorry..." his voice wracked with tears but none feel. Dean forced to keep them back. He was strong, Sam was fine now...and Dean...Dean had to keep going, he had to be strong for the family. Hendrickson would get news of Sam's death and come here A-sap...Dean had to keep going. He had to find yellow eyes...he had to stop this war...he had to...he had to...Dean mind lifted him from the unconscious state of pity as he felt his body grow cold...was...was he dying? He remembered this feeling...the utter hopelessness...this icy chill that gripped at his heart...this happened to him before. It happened when the reaper attacked him, it happened when he nearly died in the hospital.

Dean's face lifted and he tried to pull his wracking mind back together, Cassie...was...biting him? "Cassie?" Dean breathed as he turned his head into her, a tear coming from his neck. She was...she was a "Vampire?" It made sense...the umbrella on a sunny day, the rush to return home...the simplicity of going out at night after what happened to her before. He breathed lowly as Cassie pulled her lips from around his neck. She spoke sweet words...words Dean couldn't understand...nor did he care to but he was sure...he was sure she was doing this for him, for Sam. To send Dean to Sam. Her lips returned and she continued to drain all essence of life from his body. "Cassie..." he breathed lowly, nearly silent, as he stared at the sky ahead, his eyes turned red as a tear streaked down his face and fell to the dew covered grass. "Thank you."

It took little time, Cassie had drained Dean's force and his body was lying still on the ground above Sam's grave, his face off to the side as he lay on his front, his necklace wrapped tightly around his hand, the same necklace Sam had given him on Christmas...on the Christmas Dean had told Sam everything. When all this hell had started in Sam's life.

It was over now. This was the end...this was the end of the Winchester blood. No more fighting, no more late nights, no more cops, no more dress up...and no more pain. No more fear or depression...no more time limits and stress...it was over...they would both rest now...they would finally get that vacation they always needed...and Dean wouldn't have had it any other way.

THE END

* * *

Oh so sad! Review and let me know if it touched your heart or not.


End file.
